William Tanner
| aliases = | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Mystic Falls, Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2009 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Friday Night Bites" | actor = Benjamin Ayres }} William Tanner is a minor recurring character on the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. He was played by actor Benjamin Ayres and introduced in the series' pilot episode. The character made three appearances on the show in total. Biography William Tanner was the history teacher at Mystic Falls High School as well as the coach of the school's varsity football team. He was a spiteful and cynical man, who held his students in low regard. Students who failed to pay attention irritated him, but students who seemed exceptionally bright bothered him even more. One student who earned Tanner's ire was Stefan Salvatore who embarrassed him in class by correcting him on a question concerning the civilian casualties at the Battle of Willow Creek. William Tanner also had little patience for members of the Gilbert family. He was aware that both Elena Gilbert and her younger brother Jeremy had lost their parents in a tragic automobile accident the previous spring, but did not believe that this earned them any kind of special treatment. Jeremy in particular proved to be a problem after skipping six classes over the course of three days. He called in the Gilberts' legal guardian, Jenna Sommers for a parent/teacher conference and outright accused her of being an unfit authority figure, suggesting that somebody else would be more equipped at handling Elena and Jeremy. Jenna told Elena about the conference to which Elena told her, "You've been Tannered". Mister Tanner was also the coach of the Timberwolves - the Mystic Falls High football team. Stefan Salvatore tried out for the team, which continued to get under Tanner's skin. Initially, he was opposed to the idea, but reconsidered after realizing that the other players might be able to teach this "upstart" a lesson. Stefan proved Tanner wrong however as he demonstrated remarkable agility, speed and skill - all of which were due to the fact that Stefan was a vampire, though Tanner had no way of knowing this. On the night following a game, William Tanner was walking out behind the school when he came upon Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore, also a vampire. Damon did not share the love of humanity that his brother had and he attacked Tanner, tearing his throat out, killing him. Notes & Trivia * * William Tanner is the fifth victim of Damon Salvatore on The Vampire Diaries. * Actor Benjamin Ayres has also appeared on episodes of Jeremiah, Stargate SG-1, Battlestar Galactica, Still Life and Supernatural. Appearances * VD: Pilot * VD: The Night of the Comet * VD: Friday Night Bites See also External links References ---- Category:2009/Character deaths Category:Damon Salvatore/Victims Category:Characters with biographies